Various types of wired and/or wireless media systems are available in the market today. Many of these systems present audio and/or video data through multiple channels (e.g., devices, speakers, displays, earphones, etc.). For example, to play music throughout the whole house, a user may place different speakers in each room of the house. To simulate theater surround sound when watching movies, the user may place different speakers at different locations in a room with a television and/or other media device (e.g., streaming device, set top box, etc.). To avoid a discordant playback experience, the playback of audio and/or video at these various playback devices (e.g., speakers, television, etc.) must be synchronized so that each playback device is presenting the same media content at the same time.